


Sick and Stubborn

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: I'm a sucker for a sick fic. So here's Lena getting sick and Kara being there to take care of her.





	

Kara steps off of the elevator and smiles at Jess when she looks up at her. The woman smiles back and opens her mouth before closing it again. Kara can tell she wants to say something though and stops, “What’s up?” She asked.

“It’s just,” Jess waves her hands, “I think she’s sick,” She gestures towards the office door. Kara looks at it before glancing back towards the secretary, “And I mean actually sick. Not like when she comes in and she has a cold that she just works through. She doesn’t look good.”

Kara bites her lip and thanks Jess quietly before entering Lena’s office. The woman doesn’t look up from the papers in front of her. Kara watches her for a few moments and finally figures out that she’s staring blankly at them and isn’t focused, which isn’t like Lena at all.

She then watches as a hand comes up and presses at her temple while she all but cringes at what must be a horrible head ache, “Lena?” Kara calls softly and the brunette’s head snaps up. Kara notices the slight flinch that accompanies the movement.

“Kara,” The word comes out quietly but the blonde watches her put on her normal business face like nothing is wrong, “What brings you here?”

Kara steps closer and can tell Lena looks a lot more pale than usual as well, which is something in regards to Lena Luthor, “Lena,” She says gently and rounds the desk to stand next to the woman who’s looking at her like she’s actually going to harm her or something, “You’re clearly sick.”

“I am not,” The CEO replies quickly and Kara raises an eyebrow, “I’m fine.”

Kara purses her lips and reaches out to lay the back of her hand to Lena’s forehead. The woman flinches at first before finally relenting, “Lena, you’re hot. And considering that I’m naturally three degrees hotter than the normal human temperature, that’s saying something.”

Lena deflates, “Fine. I’m sick. But I’ll be fine,” She says indignantly and Kara just stares at her, “I will be. I always come though these things alone and none of them have killed me yet,” She shrugs.

Kara bites her lip. Of course she doesn’t know how to accept someone’s help. No one has ever been there for her while she was sick before. She squats so she’s level with Lena’s face and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, “But you don’t have to deal with this one alone,” Kara says quietly and Lena stares at her for a moment before her eyes are widening and she’s up and running for the bathroom in her office.

Kara hears the woman being sick and feels her heart breaking for her best friend. She steps into the bathroom quietly and gently pulls Lena’s hair back for her. The woman tenses before slowly relaxing, “I’m sorry,” She chokes out and Kara shakes her head.

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about, Lena. This is not your fault,” Kara soothes as she runs a hand over the woman’s back, “Come on. I’ll take you home,” Lena just deflates and accepts her offer. She stands and cleans herself up and brushes her teeth before Kara is practically carrying her out of the office.

"I'm leaving for the day, Jess. Feel free to go home and enjoy your day,” She says quietly and Jess nods and watches them leave.

0~0~0

Kara pretty much carries Lena up to her apartment. The woman protests vehemently but the hero just ignores them, “You’re sick. You can barely stand up straight. Be quiet,” She murmurs and Lena sighs before dropping her head to Kara’s shoulder. At least no one else lives on the same floor as her and will see them.

Kara finally sits her to her feet gently just so Lena can unlock the door. The brunette pushes it open, takes a step, and stumbles before Kara catches her around the waist with strong arms. She’s righted and looks up into worried blue eyes, “I’m fine.” 

“Mmhmm,” Kara hums, “I’m sure you are,” She shakes her head at the stubborn woman in front of her, “Do you have any kind of medication here to take?”

Lena averts her eyes and Kara sighs quietly. Of course not, “How were you planning on getting better, Lena?” But the brunette just shrugs, “Alright, do you want to change? That can’t be comfortable,” She gestures at the white button up blouse, tight pencil skirt, black blazer, and three inch heels the woman is currently wearing. Lena looks down at herself.

“I’m sure I can manage to take care of myself. Thank you for bringing me home,” She says and Kara watches the woman try to put her walls up.

“If I leave you, you’re just going to get worse and probably hurt yourself,” She dead pans and Lena shakes her head stubbornly. Kara purses her lips, “Fine,” She lets go of the woman who takes a few steps before a wave of dizziness overcomes her and she nearly falls again, “I’m staying,” Kara whispers as she catches the woman again, “Unless you would prefer that someone else does. I just don’t want you to be alone.”

Lena is grateful that Kara caught her from behind so she doesn’t see the tears well up in her eyes. No one has ever cared this much about her. She just nods after a moment, “Okay,” She says quietly and Kara scoops her into her arms once again, “A little heads up next time you do that, Supergirl. The vertigo is killing me,” Lena mumbles as she lays her head down on Kara’s shoulder.

“Right, sorry,” Kara says and gently sits the woman on her bed, “What do you want?” She asks quietly.

“I think I can manage to dress myself,” Lena says and takes a deep breath before standing and making her way to her dresser. Kara watches her until she’s sure she’s not going to fall again.

“Okay. I’m going to run to the pharmacy. Don’t do anything strenuous in the five minutes it’ll take me?” Lena rolls her eyes in response but nods before disappearing into the bathroom.

Kara makes her trip, grabs the essentials and more, and rushes back to Lena’s apartment. When she enters the woman’s room she stops and shakes her head, “Lena!” She shouts and the woman flinches. She’s sitting in the middle of her bed with her computer in front of her working.

“I have a head ache, stop that,” Lena whines and Kara makes her way to her, closes the laptop, and sits it on the bedside table, “I need to work, Kara.”

“You need to focus on not dying, Lena,” Kara dead pans and Lena deflates. The blonde finally takes in her outfit and has to do a double take. Sitting before her is Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, wearing plaid pajama shorts and a clearly loved grey hoodie. 

“Fine,” She relents quietly and Kara sets the bag of stuff on the bed beside Lena.

“I wasn’t quite sure what you would need so I just sort of got all of it,” Kara says as Lena starts pulling things out of the bag, “I guess you know what to take right?” The blonde asks and Lena nods. She then pulls out a stuffed tiger and looks up a Kara with a confused expression on her face, “Umm, Eliza always bought us stuffed animals when we felt bad,” Kara shrugs.

Lena looks down at the thing and curses herself for tearing up again, “Lena?” Kara asks softly when Lena doesn’t reply for a few moments and the woman looks up at her. Kara quickly sits down next to her, “No, please don’t cry. I’m sorry,” She tries and Lena shakes her head as a tear slips down her cheek.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” The CEO says brokenly, “Thank you, Kara,” She says genuinely and Kara nods after a moment. She then watches Lena swallow medicine after medicine after reading the instructions and dosages on each bottle.

“You should probably sleep,” Kara murmurs when Lena’s eyes start to droop and the woman shakes her head.

“It’s the middle of the day. There’s no way I’ll be able to sleep,” Lena says and punctuates her sentence with a yawn before blushing.

“It seems your body has other ideas,” Kara says pointedly, “And don’t think I won’t hear if you get the laptop or your phone out, Miss Luthor,” Kara says with a playfully stern expression. Lena is already laying down though and Kara doubts she even heard her.

0~0~0

“Hey, Alex,” Kara says after her sister picks up, “I’m sort of busy today…. Yeah… It would be great if you didn’t need Supergirl… I get it if there’s some kind of huge emergency… Lena… She’s sick… Love you too. Bye.”

Lena had been asleep for almost an hour and Kara had kept one ear trained on her while she worked on an article for Snapper. She raises her head when she hears Lena’s breathing start to move from her sleep breathing into awake breathing. That sound is accompanied by another sound and Kara furrows her eyebrows to place it. Chattering. 

She’s down the hallway in a matter of milliseconds and looks into Lena’s room. The CEO is curled up under her blankets, tiger tucked under one arm, and she is shivering in her not quite awake state. Kara steps into the room and walks over to Lena’s sleeping form.

The CEO wakes to the feeling of fingers running through her hair and looks up at Kara, “You’re shivering,” The blonde says quietly and Lena tries to still her body. Not willing to let someone see her be weak, “Don’t do that,” Kara tells her and Lena slowly lets herself relax. This is Kara after all, her best and only friend, “Are you cold?”

At Lena’s nod, Kara stands and Lena buries her face back into her pillow. What she doesn’t expect, is for Kara to lay down beside her and pull her close, “What?” Lena trails off not sure how to ask her question and Kara just wraps her arms around her. Lena’s shivering stops in a matter of moments, “Oh,” The CEO sighs and shifts forward even farther into Kara’s hold.

Kara cards her fingers through thick black hair and feels Lena relaxing against her, “You’re still hot,” Kara mumbles and Lena shrugs against her. Kara feels cold toes press against her shins and grins slightly. She knows Lena would never do this with anyone else, “And yet your body is freezing, Lee,” She whispers and Lena nods and attempts to get even closer to Kara.

“That's generally how human viruses work, Kara,” Lena slurs and Kara just continues to trail her hands through the woman’s hair so maybe she’ll get some more rest. Not even five minutes later, Kara feels Lena tense before the woman is up and running for the bathroom again. The blonde follows her only after Lena groans and flushes. She knows the woman wouldn’t want to be seen like this and she tries to give her some sense of dignity.

Kara steps into the bathroom to see Lena leaned against the wall with her head thrown back against it. She’s paler than normal and her eyes are closed while she breathes harshly. Kara kneels in front of her and Lena opens her eyes and grimaces, “You really don’t have to stay and deal with this. It can’t be pretty,” The CEO whispers as she clutches at her stomach.

Kara shakes her head and grabs a hair tie off of the counter. She quickly gathers Lena’s hair into a messy bun and secures it while the woman just lets her do so. She’s too weak to argue at this point, “Are you good for me to move you?” Kara asks and Lena doesn’t respond for a moment before finally nodding. 

The blonde gently slips an arm under her knees and one around her back before lifting her and carrying her back into her room. She settles Lena on the bed and the woman just lays down without argument and curls up on her side.

Kara watches her for a moment before turning to leave the room, “Kara?” She hears and turns to meet green eyes, “Stay?” The question is almost too quiet and Lena looks like she just put her life on the line to ask it, so she nods and climbs onto the bed beside the woman and pulls her close again. Lena snuggles into her, breathes in her scent, and grips the woman’s shirt in her fist, “Thank you.”

0~0~0

They had a rough night. Kara had insisted she stay and Lena really hadn’t put up too much of a fight after the third time she emptied the contents of her stomach. They’d practically taken up residence on the floor of her bathroom with Lena in Kara’s lap and the woman attempting to soothe her to sleep and forcing medicine down her throat every so often.

But now, Lena looks a lot less pale, which really isn’t saying much. And Kara is sat on the couch with the woman laid along the length of it, covered by a blanket with her head in Kara’s lap. She feels a lot cooler too and Kara grins as she runs her fingers through Lena’s hair.

“Do you feel better?” Kara asks quietly and Lena nods against her leg.

“Thank you...” The CEO says quietly, “For being here. It means a lot to me,” She whispers and Kara nods.

“I wouldn’t be anywhere else,” She says in response and Lena sits up gently, careful not to jostle herself too much and get sick again. She looks at Kara for a moment before biting her lip, “What?” Kara asks.

“Kara,” Lena starts and looks down at her lap and her fidgeting hands, “Could I,” She trails off and looks to her right out of the window, “Could I kiss you?” She asks quickly and looks at Kara, “You know. Sometime in the future when I’m not sick and after I’ve brushed my teeth about a thousand times at least?” She rushes the rest out and watches Kara for a reaction.

The blonde is still for a moment and Lena fears the worse and is about to blame it on the fever or something when Kara’s face lights up, “I’d like that,” She says quietly, “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
